Dirty Little Secret
by i hate umbrellas
Summary: Hermione was his dirty little secret and he liked it that way.  songfic with the lyrics dirty little secret.  Hermione and Draco maybe a sequel that is a proper story.  They have an arguement.


**Dirty little secret songfic**

**Summary:** Hermione was his dirty little secret and he liked it that way. I wrote this as a songfic although I don't really like or read them. Well I read them occasionally when I read fruits basket sometimes. Plus I don't like oneshots either. Wah, I deleted the beginning and had to write it over so it is not as good, it's so frustrating! I did it so that after each section of music it switches viewpoints.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" she screamed at the object of her anger. Why did she trust him over and over again when he continued make her feel so used and betrayed. He was never gonna change, like a leopard, yet why did she keep believing in him, thinking that next time would be different.

"Don't talk to me like that, you filthy little mudblood!" Draco said coldly, he turned on his heal and walked off. Was that what he would always see her as? She knew it to be true although he claimed different, when he chose to. Why did she let him do this to her, it was obvious he's feeling weren't true, nevertheless something deep down inside of her told her to keep hoping and someday he may become 'something else'.

**Let me know that I've done wrong**

**When I've known this all along**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

Why was her reasoning so unfathomable? They had fun didn't they? At the beginning she was fine with it but then she became so clingy, so dependant. The occasional nightly sessions they shared were not enough, she began to want something regular a routine. Then she wanted to publicly announce to the whole school!

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

Hermione walked through the corridors in the borrowed invisibility cloak of Harry's. Even though they argued she knew that Draco would turn up anyways. He always did as if nothing ever happened. It made her feel sick to the stomach because it was like he didn't care; all he wanted was a piece of her, something to rebel about secretly to his father. But could she really complain she was going to meet him as well and bite back her words as well.

"You came" he said he normal expressionless voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked confused. She was pretty certain he would have been shocked and insulted if she didn't come.

"Well you were angrier then usual today" he said but it lacked the emotion to be of comfort to Hermione.

"You knew I would come" she really wanted to say of course I'm angry, what you did in care in magical creatures was inexcusable, however she bit her tongue and moved closer to him. They were in a secret room that only the two of them knew about. It had some squishy sofas that were black and tables made out of wood, like a front room, also in the corner there was a huge four-poster bed kind of hidden in the shadow of a huge drape. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him over to it.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

Draco did care for her, but just differently to what she expected. He loved being with her, sometimes and he liked it that way. However, she was not good enough for him and would never be, no matter how much he liked her. This meant two things and for all her cleverness she could only work out one of them. The fact that it was by his terms. It was true he knew she was coming but he had to ask anyway to clarify the first fact. The second fact was she was dirty, a filthy mudblood. Well she did know what she was but she didn't realise that to him she was a dirty little secret and it would always stay that way.

**Who has to know**

**When we live such fragile lives**

**It's the best way we survive**

**I go around a time or two**

**Just to waste my time with you**

Hermione wondered why she would always come back to him like a crawling Death Eater to Voldemort. She wasn't scared of him; well she didn't think she was. So what was it that made her go back whenever he called?

Sometimes she felt like she would brake. She was so angry, she just needed to tell someone about him, about how he made her blood boil or better still leave him, or she could pull herself together and start over. Without him! What was she kidding, she knew she couldn't do either, the former was out of the question and so was the latter. She was too week.

Hermione just wanted to curse her parents for being stinkin' muggles, why oh why couldn't she have been a pure blood, and then it would have solved all her problems. Maybe she had to suffer because of what she was.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away**

**Find out games you don't wanna play**

**You are the only one that needs to know**

Maybe they needed to stop seeing each other for a while, that girl was becoming more and more tiresome for Draco. What if she was going to crack and tell the whole school? He couldn't have that! The only thing was for them to have some time out. At the beginning it was just a fun game, but now it was getting to serious, he needed a brake before it all got too much.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

Hermione cried silently in her four-poster, why had he done this to her, he knew she couldn't be alone. He knew she would be broken. Was that his plan, to brake her and save her just like he did last time so she would become even more dependant on him. It was working just great. Hermione felt so broken she couldn't be bother to put herself back together. She felt hollow, like there was nothing there left. She wanted nothing she didn't have the heart to want yet she wanted a lot of things, to make her stronger, although she knew it was never going to happen. Draco had done such a good job.

**Who has to know**

**The way she feels inside (inside)**

**Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)**

**These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)**

**And now I try to lie**

**It's eating me apart**

**Trace this life out**

To Draco's shock, he actually missed her most of all he missed the way she felt inside, it was pure pleasure, the feeling of ecstasy that he had never felt before. And he did wonder what she felt about the arrangement. She had barely said two words to him since then. Why did she always have to keep her feelings locked up inside. He wanted to know what she was feeling; maybe he could say he was ready. But was he, could he deal with her again? What if she became all too much, again?

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret)**

That's all he said as they walked out of potions. "Let's meet tonight" and walked of like he had said nothing. Harry and Ron had looked at her strangely, they had heard him mumble and the look on her face was priceless.

"Did he just say something to you?" asked Harry, no subtleness or nothing.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to think. She wanted to cry with the wretchedness of it all, she wanted to laugh with relief but neither was an option in front of them two. What would they say?

"He better not have called you a mudblood, you would tell us if he has been picking on you right? Ron voice cut into her thoughts.

"Err, year, right." Was all she could manage she was happy this was kind of the last lesson of the day. She still had Ancient Runes but she was going to skip it and go straight to see him.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**

**(Dirty little secret)**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**

**My dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

**Dirty little secret**

She came just like Draco knew she would, he didn't know why he had been worrying.

"You came" he commented. Hermione just burst out into mechanical laughter as tears dropped down her face. Draco just stared.

**Who has to know**

**Who has to know**

Maybe Draco was right, no one had to know.

What would her friends say?

What would his friends say?

What would the whole school say?

A Slytherin pureblood and a Gryffindor muggleborn, how absurd.

**End note:** Yay, it's finished, the ending was so hard to write. There is going to be a sequel but it's gonna be a story. Hermione gets pregnant but the secrets not out because Draco forces her to say it was some muggle from the holidays. But can Hermione take the strain, especially with the mood swings of pregnancy. I hope the story will be long and gruelling. I hope there is no speeling or grammer mistake I really couldn't be bother to read it for the thousand time just to check. Soz.


End file.
